


Breathe in deep, the air filled with frost

by HeyShakeALeg



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dissociation, GET OUTTA HERE WITH THAT INCEST SHIT, Hurt/Comfort, I might expand on this, IN THIS THESE TWO CHARACTERS ARE NOT RELATED, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lots of Crying, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, STG, Sort Story, alright so, gaster is sad, hooooo a lot of angst, like a lot of tears, sans is trying his best, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 05:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12005799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyShakeALeg/pseuds/HeyShakeALeg
Summary: Gaster has some trouble sleeping, butHe'll be fine.Sans is there to help.:)





	Breathe in deep, the air filled with frost

**Author's Note:**

> This is smthing I wrote for rag--tag 's Sanster week but I drew it instead bc I suck at writing.  
> IDK why I bothered tho bc I suck at drawing too???  
> https://heyshakealeg.tumblr.com/post/164442836823/ragtag-day-4-hurtcomfort-this-was-terribly  
> Boop boop bee doop

It was too much. Too cold too dark. Gaster couldn't feel. When he tried to breath he couldn't feel air fill his lungs. He went through the motions, chest rising and falling, but nothing filled them. Nothing went in nothing went out. His hands. Gaster forced his eyes to look down and there were his hands. Severed from his arms his wrists were oozing a thick black substance from where they once were attached. He couldn't feel if the substance pumped through his fingers like blood. He was numb. His body made of melted flesh and bone and copious amounts of Determination. He wondered if it would hurt if he could feel it. Gaster wanted to feel anything.  
His hands wandered and touched what would be his arms, melted and dripping. They traveled up to his neck. Touching, never feeling. He touched the sides of his face. His fingers pressed into his cheeks. Would that leave a mark? Did he leave a mark? His hands, with what they've done, what they've created, accomplished, did they leave a mark on his face? Gasters hands pulled away shakily. The flesh from his face had begun to stick to his fingertips like a spiders webbing. His eyes grew wide at the sight. He couldn't feel it. Gasters mouth opened.  
It was too much.  
He couldn't scream.  
Too cold.  
There was nothing but void.  
Too dark.

\---

Gaster woke up screaming and fighting and crying. His sobs shook his core. He could feel tears stream down his face as he felt his throat become dry and raw from abuse. Gaster was relived to feel these things. He breathed quickly, held himself in his arms, and let out another strangled sob.

The door to the room he was sleeping in- the door to Sans' room swung open with a loud 'BAM'.

"Gaster!"

Sans burst into the room, wide awake and out of breath. A bright yellow light streamed into the room from the hallway behind him and bathed anything it could reach with a warm glow. Gaster shrunk into himself, eyes wide open he stared, whimpering.

"S-Shit it- Hah-" Sans stood in the door unable to find what to say to help. "It sounded like someone was murdered in here- shit um sorry..."  
The joke was a panicked attempt to help, Sans would admit that. It had been so long since he had been the one to comfort someone, it had usually been the other way around. Sans waited a moment before walking into the room and quietly sat in front of the other monster. He wasn't sure what to do. He wanted to help so badly, god it had been so long since he'd seen Gaster. It hurt so much to see him like this. So different from the usual practical, composed (slightly jittery), scientist. Even with Gasters anxiety, Sans never saw him break down like this. 

Gaster let the tears pour. He cried just to feel how it caused his lungs to ache. Sans placed a gentle hand on G's shaking shoulder.

"Are you ok?"

Gaster didn't respond. It felt like holding himself together, trying to keep himself from falling apart completely was too big of a task. Sans cupped Gaster's cheek in his hand to wipe away some of his tears. 

Gaster focused on what the skeleton's face looked like and leaned into the touch. Sans' hand, the pressure of his palm on his face, was so real. 

"What happened?" Sans asked in a low voice after Gaster looked a but more calm. He could have guessed really, a night terror. But he felt it safer to ask than assume.

It only took a moment for Gaster to burst into tears again, upon reflecting back on the dream that woke him up.

Maybe Sans shouldn't have asked. He kept quiet about it for a beat, thinking about what would usually make him feel better after these things because god was he terrible at this comforting thing.

Gaster then found himself to be wrapped in his boyfriends arms. He could feel Sans' arms wrap around him. Jesus Gaster had missed that. He leaned into Sans' shoulder, getting his shirt damp with all the crying.

"Its ok, I'm here." Sans mumbled, head tilted up, chin resting against Gaster's shoulder. 

It took a few more minutes for Gaster to pull away from the hug and Sans wouldn't complain. Papyrus had to have held him for hours in the same fashion.

'I didn't know it would be like that.'

Gasters hands shook as they signed, they shook enough for it to become a bit hard for Sans to read them.

'I thought- I thought when I did it I would just die. I didn't know there would be anything like that- anything that empty waiting for me. I went in there on my own terms, I-I felt I was making the right decision when I did it but- The place I ended up was. Just too much to handle. It was everything and nothing at once. I was numb but I could sense how cold and empty it was. I-I couldn't breath Sans. I went the-through. Through the motions I. I just couldn't feel anything fill my lungs it. It was just empty. I was. I was shattered across time and space and I saw everything I witnessed so much but. But I couldn't feel. I couldn't be happy or Sad or. I just I couldn't feel-'

Gaster buried his face in his hands and began to cry again. Sans was a bit quicker to comfort him this time, holding him tighter. He felt tears begin to trickle down his own face and his breath hitched.

"Its ok. I'm here. You're here Gaster. Were here together."

Gaster took a deep breath, and felt air fill his tired lungs.


End file.
